


City of Scum

by Sailboatstudios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailboatstudios/pseuds/Sailboatstudios
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead! The Jedi race to find his killer before they can hit their next target. Their investigation leads them to a hive of scum in villainy.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	1. Chapter 1

Fireworks cover the night sky. Crowds of many races and creeds gather in awe of the show unable to hear the other, far too mesmerized. It is Naboo’s sexacentennial. A celebration of their current governments 600th anniversary. The ultimate balancing act between royalty and meritocracy. A utopia. The green grass shines even in the dark, the flower peddles taken by the wind signaling a finale to the summertime season.

In a week long festival this was the inaugural day. A day dedicated to the proud people braving the unsafe terrain the seemingly never ending war wrought the galaxy. Naboo being the subject of Separatists affections on more than one occasion. Each time they were driven off decisively. 

Watching from her office inside the capital building on Coruscant, Padmé knew her appearance was a much anticipated one and she had every intention on appearing. But as the Clone War rages tension sows deeper and attempts on her life become more frequent as the threats roll in at an unstoppable clip. Paranoia has gripped her staff, but not her. Some believing it to be to her detriment. 

“You’re allowing comfortable people with an axe to grind to dictate how I live.” Padmé spoke softly, but with a harsh cadence to her secret lover. They often sneak away when the senate adjourned and the Jedi gave him the all too brief respite from the mentally and physically draining tedium of Jedi life. 

“They only want what’s best for you.” Anakin contends. “And I do too. Padmé, I don’t want you in the field anymore.” 

“What?!” 

“You’re a senator, a high profile one at that. You stand in the way of so much.” He explains.

“That doesn’t mean I should hide. I knew when I swore an oath to protect my people and value their lives above my own.”

“And you’ve served them bravely. I’ve seen you do it. But I can’t risk losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Annie.” She promises. Gently she caresses his arm before embracing him from behind. 

“In the battlefield you can be hit by an enemy you don’t even see. I know this from many first hand experiences.”

“I could not live with myself knowing I didn’t do everything for the Republic. And I will not let anyone stop me from attending that festival. I am not afraid of what may happen.” 

Anakin knew from this point on it was useless to contest with her. Padmé is her own woman and will not take orders from anyone. 

The rain began to fall on the sticky ground outside. “Looks like I should head out.” He got up, but Padmé clung to his arm. 

“Why don’t you stay here. You called this place your home, remember?”

“Of course I do. This is my home.” 

“But?” Padmé knew there always was a but at the start of sentences such as this. 

“I can’t risk raising suspicion.”

“They’re not tracking you, Annie. They won’t realize you’re gone until sunrise.” 

Looking into her eyes Anakin wanted nothing more than to spend the night curled up in a soft warm bed hugging Padmé slender frame close to his. The allure outweighed any sort of consequence he feared in the near future. All he wanted was to feel safe in her arms. These recent string of weeks have not been kind to the Jedi Knight. R & R periods becoming all too rare. From one battlefield to the next in such a quick time they all began to blur in his mind. Injuries piled up and at times Anakin could not lift his arms over his head.

“You’re all bruised.” Padmé notices when lifting up Anakin’s black tunic. “Let me take care of you.” Her hands are cold from the brisk air, he tenses up. She urges him to relax. Anakin learning to trust is not an easy feat to accomplish. But Padmé gained his the moment they laid eyes on one another and since never looked back. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” She notices the new scars accompanying the old ones. Her touch stinging the marks on his abdomen. “Is this a flesh wound?” 

“You know what happens out there. Eventually you’re gonna get shot if you fight in enough battles.” He replies calmly. 

“That’s the price I’m willing to pay, and what you’re willing to as well. This war will end someday. We’re defending democracy against tyranny. Nothing is off the table.”

(Scene break)

Nothing made Kyle happier than to sit back and watch the matches after a long stint in the field. His recent escapade on Kadavo did not go unnoticed. Some of the people who were in the arena during the tournament stopped him for an autograph. It was a euphoric feeling the once insecure teenager never felt before.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” He would remind himself. “Arrogance is the downfall of every great man.”

“Who said you’re ‘great’?” He internally asks himself. Kyle has to reply. Simply he shut down the conversation then and there, stewing in his uncertainty. 

Tonight he felt like a spectator and no longer yearned for a return to his old stomping grounds. He could only witness a handful of matches however, as he was granted only a small amount of time to enjoy himself. Back at the Jedi Temple Kyle checked in with his master to let her know he had returned, then went straight to his quarters to record a letter to his family abroad. 

“Some time has past since I last talked to you, and a lot has changed. I have been promoted to commander and even trusted with a squadron at one point. We did well and won. I cannot part anymore information on the affair as it remains classified. Needless to say, I am proud to be where I currently am. Master Billapa has been very patient with me. No other Jedi would have worked with me the way she has. I hope Tiana is well? Summer vacation is around the corner. Perhaps I can request an R & R spanning a week, rather than just a day or two and I can return home. But I cannot make any promises for this war has demanded all hands on deck. Best regards, Kyle.”

He ended the recording. It had just dawned on him how late it really was. If his quarters weren’t so dull, his curios being locked away somewhere withheld by Master Billapa to no longer serve as a distraction from his training. Come to think of it, it was odd how childish she would treat him on occasion. 

Underneath his bed is a small storage unit for containing handguns. Kyle uses it to hold his lightsaber. Never bringing it when he is “off duty.” 

Sleeping with his Padawan braid hanging from the back of his head, it brought him great discomfort but he did not know how to untie it. Billapa knotted it too tight for his stubby fingers to make a difference. 

A knock on his door disturbs him. At first he hopes whomever is at the door would turn away either believing he isn’t inside or realizing he doesn’t want to be bothered. However they were persistent and continued tapping incessantly. 

“All right, I’m coming!” He roars. Opening the sliding door he saw Ahsoka, head down as of a great weight was saddled on her shoulders. 

“Ahsoka?” Kyle began to worry. Usually he could not read Ahsoka’s inner emotions. But her walls came tumbling down. This was serious. “Ahsoka?” He says again. 

“It’s Obi-Wan...” She breathed. Dear god, he’s never see her like this. So shaken. Rushing to the washroom he filled a glass of water and gave it. It seemed to calm her somewhat. “He was shot while patrolling the lower levels.”

“What?” Kyle at first didn’t believe Ahsoka. For whatever reason his first inclination was to believe she was playing some kind of sick joke on him. Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn’t get shot. He’s always been a three steps ahead kind of guy. “Are you sure?”

Ahsoka looks at him, having finished cleaning the tears from her eyes. Kyle steps back aware of what the glare she was giving off meant. “What do you mean ‘are you sure’?” It said.

“I mean, is he...” He could not bring himself to say the four letter adjective. The thought of a monumental symbol of the Jedi Order sounded blasphemous. 

Ahsoka nods. “Medics tried to save him. It was too late.” 

Walking outside to see the ultimate doom and gloom consume the usually stoic hallways of the temple he could not grasp the reality as it hadn’t harden. “This is insane.” Kyle wanted to talk to someone, but did not know who. Instead he stayed up all night in the mess hall with Ahsoka as the sandman would not visit them tonight. Both making sure the other didn’t do anything rash during their emotional periods. 

The casket remained closed, no one was allowed to see it. Nobody asked any questions as to why as it seemed morally repugnant to demand to see the corpse. Kyle figured the assassin must’ve done a number on Kenobi and no amount of prep work could make him appear presentable. 

Nothing was said during the proceedings. Kenobi requested his body not be cremated as Is the Jedi custom and instead his casket stored in the walls of the Jedi Temple where only a dozen or show fallen masters lay to rest. 

Anakin stayed far from the crowd, his hood concealing his emotional state. A great pain Ahsoka senses, one she wanted to confront her master about. Master Yoda often says “Luminous beings, are we” and the old adage in the Jedi Code “There is no death, only the Force,” while the former is an easier mentality to grasp the latter remains an enigma to Kyle, as he is too concerned with the backlash he’d receive for not understanding something that appears so clear. 

Noticeable omissions from the funeral was many members of the Jedi Council, of which Kenobi stood as a long time member of. Only Yoda showed up to lead the service, as he tends to do. 

“Ahsoka” Kyle turned to the grieving Padawan. “Where is everyone?” He pointed out the sparely populated crowd. Kenobi was a well known hero and nobody is here to show their respects? An almost anonymous figure in the Jedi Order passes away and it is a can’t miss event. What gives? 

Ahsoka never considered the environment, far too immersed in the surreal reality she found herself having to accept. 

Everyone went their separate ways after the funeral. Kyle stayed behind and watch Anakin pay his respects. He couldn’t hear anything. All he could do was see him put his palm on the wall containing his master’s body on the opposite side. 

The chancellor wished to see Skywalker. He was not present at Kenobi’s funeral, but to be fair no politician attended. From the gentle tone Palpatine was giving Anakin could barely hear what was being said it was so soft. “It’s a shame what happened. It really is.”

“I can’t believe this happened.” Anakin clearly unable to snap out of his shell shock state muttered.

“You mustn’t blame yourself.” Palpatine said. “I know you don’t believe me.”

“I do.” Skywalker lies. “I do.”

“Whoever did this, I assure you will be brought to justice.” 

“Whoever did this will pay.” Skywalker became determined all of a sudden when the topic of searching for Kenobi’s killer came up. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be hearing this. You’re far too invested.” Palpatine sat down appearing to have moved on from the subject and began typing on his computer. 

“But I want to. I cannot live with myself knowing he’s out there somewhere.” 

A knowing smirk curls on the elder statesman’s face. “I do not want you to go overboard. Remember our way is better than theirs.”

Anakin nods. This was the first time he was lying to the chancellor. Usually he couldn’t bring himself to tell the tiniest fib. “Our intelligence have given us one possible place for the killers to be rescinding. Some place where the law cannot apprehend them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Kenobi’s untimely demise continues...

Kyle didn't see much of his friends after the funeral. Asuka and Revazi are away commanding their respective battlefields. Anakin and Ahsoka are nowhere to be found. Kyle knows they weren't scheduled for deployment. Nobody seemed to give him a straight answer. His time was spent hanging out with the oldest living being (besides Yoda) in the Jedi Temple. A nice, feeble fellow named Tera Sinube.

"You're awfully quiet." Tera wishes Kyle would contribute more to their game of chess rather than stand there and allow himself to be deconstructed. "Maybe if you talked you'd stand more of a chance."

Kyle only hummed, deciding now to focus his brain power on the game. Him and Tera have played many times. Each game Kyle came away with less of an understanding of how chess works. Often making moves that were "ineligible" as Tera puts it. The old geezer felt some pity having beaten the boy on so many occasions. He can't remember the last time he made a quality move. Contrary to what Kyle believed, it caused the elder stress to see someone he considered a student of his struggle.

"Maybe if you-" But Tera bit his tongue. No good will come from him holding Kyle's hand to the right answer. Kyle proceeded to move the piece only to of course have it be an illegal move.

"How about we play a new game?" Tera offered. Clearly at the end of his wits. "We've been playing for about an hour and-"

"I haven't made a proper move in fifty-five of those minutes?" Kyle pouted.

"Is it in one ear and out the other for..." Tera saw how his words were piercing through the fragile facade portraying confidence and relented. "Grasping new concepts is difficult. Even for a Jedi. With practice you'll improve."

"I'm sick of being stupid!" Kyle rubs his forehead as he feels an intense migraine coming on.

"You're not 'stupid'." Tera says. "A stupid person wouldn't have been able to command soldiers in the battlefield. I think that qualifies for intelligence, don't you think?"

"If I am unable to make strategic decisions of any kind at some point I'll get many men killed!" Kyle worries.

Tera, however, did not seem very bothered. "Such is the cost of conducting a war. Be grateful they don't have families." He reminds Kyle who the clones really are.

"They're still people." He contends.

"True. I do recall you being indifferent towards their hardship not too long ago."

"People change."

"Ah, so you've come around on that possibility as well, also?" Tera chuckles, amused at the apparent 180s done all so suddenly. "Something on your mind?"

Kyle didn't know how to broach the obvious. The assassination of Kenobi weighing heavily on his psyche. "It's odd how we are going on as if nothing happened." He summarized.

"An investigation is being done. This'll take some time."

"Some time" a phrase Kyle's gotten frustrated the more he's heard it. "Aren't Jedi supposed to be all knowing. Isn't it supposed to be impossible to get one over on them?"

"The Force only takes you so far." Tera responds. "The power a Jedi possesses, a gift from the universe, is immense. Hardly a contrivance."

"So it's a superpower?"

"Sure. But not so superficial. It serves a deeper purpose than as a tool to inflict harm. The universe has enough at its disposal for that." Tera explains. "I know you think we're all powerful and chosen by the heaven to wield this awesome power. We are also flawed and some are unworthy. Like everything else in life: the Force is complicated."

After a brief bout of silence, Kyle stares out the window watching the ships taking off from the platform horizontally. "I used to get into fights with kids at school over the Jedi. I said they were a gift. A protectorate of the weak. Rarely did they visit Songin. I never thought in all my days I'd hear what they told me every day for ten years come out of your mouth."

He got up and departed the elder, trying to hide his disgust. Perhaps it was better to never ask questions to which the answers to are unsettling.

A few days later, Kyle's presence was requested by the Jedi Council. Anakin was there, as was Ahsoka. Neither Kyle seen since the funeral. Shoulder to shoulder with Skywalker was Kyle's master, having returned from a strenuous campaign on Alderaan assisting Master Aayala Secura.

"We've called you here because we've tracked the whereabouts of the bounty hunters responsible for Obi-Wan's demise." Mace Windu begins, mincing no words. "Thanks to Master Skywalker we've found them on Songin. You four will be heading there to make the arrest. We have reason to believe they have plans to disrupt the festival on Naboo. So move quickly."

"Padawan Tris," Master Shaak Ti chimes in. "Master Billapa tells us you have contacts down on the planet."

"I grew up there. I knew a few useful names." Kyle says.

"You'll be trusted with heading with mission along with the masters." This kind of responsibility plopping itself in Kyle's lap was enough to make his head explode.

"Excuse me?" Kyle wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"You're going to be a irreplaceable cog in this mission. Is that too much for you?" Her tone resembled Mace Windu's curtness.

"No, Master. I am honored you all trust me is all." He recovers.

The rest of the meeting went in a hoo-hum manner. Anakin requested clone commander 7567, or "Rex" to be his right hand man. Depa seconded the motion and it was universally agreed to. The details on who these culprits were or who is their leader were scarce.

"Songin is a hive for bounty hunters and smugglers. There is no established currency so Galactic Republic and Separatists credits are acceptable. Songin is also neutral in the war effort making the planet a refuge for criminals wanted by either side." Windu explains.

"So what right do we have to go there?" Kyle asks. Immediately he was hushed by his master, as it is improper for a Padawan to speak out of turn when in the presence of a higher ranking Jedi.

"What my apprentice wished to say how are we to deal with the fallout when the Songin government learns we violated their neutrality. They possess assets that could be critical if used against us." Depa reminds everyone.

"The chancellor wants the murderers of Kenobi under arrest and we sense a plot to destroy Senator Amidala. You're goal is to infiltrate and avoid detection. This is a covert operation. Pure and simple." Windu answers.

"Got it. So no smashing." Kyle chirps before getting shushed again. "Sorry."

Walking out not much was said. Everyone had a black cloud over them, affecting their mental state. Kyle was the lone one able to escape it. A mission was no place for petty grievances to be settled. "We'll bring those scoundrels to justice." Skywalker promises, seemingly to himself. Kyle senses Anakin had a different interpretation to justice than what the Jedi Council had in mind.

"What's important is we do not make ourselves known while on Songin. That means no lightsabers." Depa tells him.

"Lightsabers are common in the lower levels of Coruscant. How many underground weapons facilities have we busted that carried them, Ahsoka." Anakin asks.

"A lot." She answers.

"Be that as it may, our attire and weapons are a red flag." Depa persists.

"Well, actually," Kyle chimes in. "Robes are very common. Lightsabers, not so much. It's usually brisk on Songin and when it isn't the hood shields them from the sun. So wearing robes won't give us away. If anything I'd advise wearing them."

"And our lightsabers?"

"I haven't been on Songin for nearly four years. I'd say leaving them behind is the safest bet. We all know how to shoot a blaster, right?" The Jedi grow sheepish, feeling unnaturally unsure of themselves. "It probably won't be that noticeable." Kyle takes the hint. Selfishly he wanted an excuse to ditch the laser sword as it wasn't his ideal weapon of choice.

Returning to his quarters to back, Kyle received a transmission call from Asuka. She looked tired and bruised. Her arm in a sling and a black eye. "Asuka..." Kyle looked at her filled with worry.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I should return to the temple tomorrow." Kyle's heart sank. He wanted to be there for her. He sensed a pain inside that needed tending to.

"I wish I could be there for you." He somberly said.

"You've been given a mission?" Kyle nods.

"Obviously the details are confidential, but I'll be busy for a while."

"I see. Well I'll see you when I get back."

(scene break)

Aboard a second rate freighter cast aside by his rivals, Hondo Ohnaka couldn't help but notice the unfamiliarity of his situation. Usually when at the end of his rope he puts on a brave face. But right now, he's fuming and his anger hiding a deeper anxiety. Over the months he's lead a few miscues that began to rub his crew the wrong way. When fortunate to capture the great and powerful Count Dooku and receive a fantastic ransom from the Galactic Republic, Hondo balked and decided to play the odds by capturing the Jedi sent to negotiate the deal. In the end, nobody got paid as the cargo escaped.

Nobody in the crew really forgave Hondo for that. Rumors circulated the pirate turned his nose up at 3,500,000 credits. Roughly 230,000 per member; course Hondo would insist on taking the largest slice. Now they are without their ship and moral was at an all-time low. Something needed to be done. He couldn't show his face anywhere. Far too embarrassing. A pirate lives an unpredictable life, swash buckling and shooting from the Hip. At some point, however, you need to show your adventures aren't just follies.

"Songin? Never heard of it." Hondo looked and looked for a planet unaware of his history in double dealing and backstabbing. His debauchery touched every inch of the known universe except one place. "How would you describe it?" He asks one of his underlings.

"A gilded society." The answer threw Hondo for a loop. He did not know what those words meant. "The rich make the rules and own the law enforcement." He clarified.

"Ah, so like everywhere else." Hondo dryly quipped. Though his political jab garnered little reaction. "Boors."

"It has the makings of a prospering government, but it's really masking the decay."

"That's good. Means people will be more willing to deal with us." Hondo was beginning to get excited. "All we need down there is a contact."

"We have a kid who owes us." Sanu told him.

"Who?"

(Scene break)

Kyle never really liked the Twilight. He found it cramped and did not feel it was conspicuous enough given their mission. Anakin's come to rely on the aircraft as it is his creation. Kyle wishes he could create what Skywalker could. Perhaps it is his envy making him snide at the idea of taking the Twilight.

Reviewing the plan, it became apparent a rift between the two masters had formed. Anakin wanted to land on Songin and search for the cabal responsible for Kenobi's demise. While Depa insisted on sending just Kyle into the populated areas to do reconnaissance. A mighty sign that she trusted her Padawan to handle the bigger picture elements of the mission, an honor Kyle was grateful for.

"Let's face it Skywalker, you're well known around the galaxy. Your appearance will turn heads." Depa told him.

"I can conceal myself wearing a hood." He reminded her, even going as far to demonstrate.

"Are you going to wear a hood for the entire time you are here? This mission can take days, if not weeks."

"With all due respect, Master Billapa, I've done undertook challenging tasks than remembering to wear something."

"I am not questioning your abilities, Skywalker I am insisting we wait as there is not much we come contribute to the cause. When the time comes we'll leap into action."

Anakin relented, understanding there had to be a delicate approach to this affair. "Kyle, make sure you check in with us every night to report on your findings." He reminds the Padawan.

"Of course, Master."

Packing his bags he decided to leave his lightsaber behind, asking Rex if he could "borrow" his pistol. Not an uncommon request for Kyle to make. Though uncommon for a Jedi. The smart aleck Kyle was quick to remind Rex he wasn't a Jedi, only a Padawan. So there was a distinction to be made. It struck the clone as an odd statement for an aspiring Jedi to make. Tano usually is defensive when labeled merely a Padawan.

"All right, I'm just about ready to skedaddle." He says nonchalantly.

"Skedaddle?" Ahsoka wasn't familiar with that terminology.

"It means leave."

"You should have just said that."

"Wait you're going by yourself?" Rex asked, still miffed he had to hand Kyle his pistol.

"I got it. Don't worry."

"With all due respect, sir," He turned to Skywalker. "We haven't even trusted him with the official rank of commander you believe he's ready for this kind of responsibility?"

"Master Billapa says so. That's good enough for me." Anakin flippantly responds. "Still, maybe the police or local government could help us? Their prime minister owes us a favor."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Kyle chimes in. "Didn't you remember the last time we were here? The police are all on the take from the criminal underworld. All the elected officials can give you is the key to the city."

Anakin remained skeptical. He didn't want to listen to some kid acting like he knew it all. "All right, we'll do it your way. One slip up and you're gone." Kyle only nods in response.

"I'll reach you guys when I get set up. Shouldn't be long. It's been a while since I've been here, but I still have my connections. It'll take some time but we'll bring those cretans to justice." He says before leaving the ship to venture to his stomping grounds.

“So what brings you to Songin?” The cab driver, a green skinned patrolian asks. Kyle thought it was odd to see an aquatic being on a mostly planet. 

“Visiting friends.” Kyle put bluntly. 

“That’s it? You don’t look like you’re on your way to a reunion.” The driver persists.

“I’m trying to settle an old score.” He confesses a little to what his true intentions are.

“Ah, so a revenge seeker! How quant.”

“You asked. No use in judging.”

“Oh, I’m not judging, friend. I know what you’re feeling. Here’s hoping you know what has to be done and you do it.” A menacing tone was being spoken, one that unsettled Kyle. 

“What ever you say, bud.”

The ride was interrupted by a block in the road. Kyle barely paid any attention to it, merely seeing it as a minor inconvenience, it wasn’t until the driver took another turn and saw that too was blocked he began to worry. “What’s going on here?” The driver groans. “This wasn’t on the traffic report.” 

Kyle slyly went for his blaster when he heard a gun cocked and pointed straight at his cranium. “Get out of the car.” Staring up at the barrel he saw Hondo looking arrogant as always. In this case he had every right to be. He had Kyle surrounded and at gunpoint. 

Snatched harshly from his seat Kyle’s chest was shoved into the speeder as one of Hondo’s goons patted him down. “What did you find, Ralph?”

“A pistol and some money.” He hands both to the pirate. 

“I didn’t know Jedi make a salary.”

“That’s my money!” Kyle reflectively reacts and lunges for Hondo, only to get a club to the back of his head. 

“Settle down, boy. All we want to do is talk.” Hondo’s soothing tone not fitting with the overall tenor of the scene. Smashing his fist against the back of the speeder, he ordered the driver of the taxi to get out before they reprocess it. “You look surprised to see us, Kyle. Didn’t think we’d come to your home?”

“A pirate goes where they see a profit. So no, I’m not.” Kyle deadpan replies. 

“Get in the speeder.”

(Scene break)

“How you’ve been Kyle, hows the Jedi training?” Hondo could not conceal his snark. Kyle was tied up in the back of a speeder, Hondo’s running mates wouldn’t shut up until he demanded them to, least he exterminate them. 

Rather than coming up with a snooty retort, Kyle curtly answers “It’s going fine. I’m on a break.”

“A break?” Hondo snorts. “They give out breaks in the Jedi Order?”

“The military has leave periods. Why not the Jedi?”

Hondo knew Kyle was acting smart and wanted to put a stop to it. “You’re lying. I know why you’re here. Your Jedi friends are on the outskirts waiting for you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“Spare me, please!” Hondo clasped his hands together feigning a pleading gesture. “I’m a swashbuckler living life on the edge. A man like me doesn’t have time for this tomfoolery.”

“‘Tomfoolery’?” Kyle was taken aback by the old-timey phrase. “How old are you?” 

“I stopped counting at around thirty-seven.” Hondo confessed, marveling at his wrinkly purple skin that teetered on looking like leather. 

“Well you don’t look a day over thirty.” Kyle gleams. 

“Oh, thanks! I try to... SHUT UP!” He snaps out of his self-congratulatory trance. “You’re going to help us or my boys will blow your friends sky high. Understand?”

“That’s too straight forward for someone like you, Hondo.” Kyle notices.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re usually more charismatic and more fun to talk to. Do you even enjoy this job anymore?” Kyle was sincerely curious as it seemed all the energy was sapped out of Hondo from the last time they crossed paths. 

“I’ll enjoy it when you bring me back my ship.” 

“Your ship. How am I supposed to-“

“We’ll hash out the details later. But for now, don’t be a stranger.” The speeder slowed down all of a sudden. All Kyle saw on his way here were gun stores and saloons packed to the gills with customers carrying automatic weapons. 

“Wait a minute, you can’t leave me here. This isn’t my neighborhood.” Kyle stressed.

“A reformed saint like you, the crowd will eat you up.” Hondo’s lackeys tossed Kyle out the speeder and drove into the foggy night.

“Here we go again. Five minutes back on Songin and I’m already back in the mess.” Left to his own devices in the small town of Baxter, Kyle lifted up his hood to conceal himself and make the long journey to his neighborhood. Having realized Hondo’s goons snatched his money and he was now empty pocketed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is stranded on Songin and is forced to work for Hondo.

Kyle wasn’t too pleased Ahsoka was remaining on Songin. Hondo had the exact coordinates where their transport rescinded, he wasn’t bluffing about knowing where they were. It worried Kyle to no end there was a surprise attack sure to come, but surprisingly nothing happened. As soon as the Jedi left the atmosphere a late night call came across the com-link. Groggy, Kyle answered and sure enough it was the cocksure pirate only this time displaying a no nonsense attitude. 

“I let your friends leave because they left me collateral. It’s easier to keep tabs on an extra person, rather than three. I have you under constant surveillance. Do anything and I’ll know about it.”

“Listen, if you’re going to harass me you might as well make yourself useful to me.” Kyle retorted. 

“I want my ship back. Find it, I’ll even spare you the trouble of having to take it back forcefully. We’ll just buy it. Get that and we’ll talk.” 

“No.” Kyle shot the proposal down. “I’m looking for some people. I’ll send you the names. You find them for me, I’ll help you find your ship.” Kyle hoped his assertive tone and word play would unknowingly entrap Hondo.

“‘Find’? No. Retake, yes. All right, kid. You have a deal. Send the names and I’ll put my best people on the case. But don’t forget, I’m always watching you and you don’t get what you want unless I get what I want.” 

“Of course.” Kyle sighs. Oh, well. At least he’ll have some support. Fortunately he had a connection on the ground specializing in these sorts of thefts. Hondo sent Kyle the make and model of the ship in question. This should be easy. But often nothing he does every is. 

(Scene break)

“Kyle! What the Hell brings you back in town?” Wilson, a Zeltron, said. His race appearance bearing extreme similarities to the human race, only their pinker than normal skin being the difference maker. “Those uptight weirdos finally give you some R & R?” 

“Well, not exactly. I’m searching for a ship.” He shows him the holographic image. “Not top of the line, not easy to obtain either.”

“My my estimations its a modestly sized freighter. About $2 million worth in Galactic Republic credits. This is common where you live. Why do you need this particular one found?”

“A friend of mine lost it, worries it might have been a robbery.” 

“So he sends you to do his dirty work? Some friend.” Wilson scoffs. 

“So can you help me?” 

“Of course I’ll help you, you’re-“ The door slide open and instantly Wilson felt a pit form in his stomach. “Oh, no.” He mutters under his breath.

“What?” Kyle looks to see two tall Zabrak, one holding a long retractable staff, the other brandishing a basic pistol. 

“Wilson, you slimy Pinko! We came for the money.” Norik demanded. “I know you’re back there.” 

“Who are those guy?” Kyle saw through the thin sliver in the slightly opened door these guys were armed and instinctively he went for his holstered weapon. 

“No. No. No!” Wilson tells Kyle to remain in the back, he’ll handle the Zabrek’s. 

“Gentlemen, please take a seat.” He gestures to them with his sweaty palm. 

“There’s no where to sit.” Norik explains. 

“We have places to be.” Dalvan was just as impatient as his counterpart. “1,200 right now.”

“I only have 650.” Wilson confesses. “Business has been slow and I haven’t been able to bring in the business I’ve wanted because you’ve jacked up my rates and forced me to raise my prices!” He contends, which is a big mistake when dealing with racketeers. 

“Are you saying it’s our fault you’re a bad businessman?” Norik grabs Wilson by his shirt collar and shoved him in the glass cases. “Because that would be a very unwise choice of words.”

“I.... I wasn’t saying that at all, I-“

“I had it up to head with you, Wilson. I know you’re holding out on us. Where’s your safe.”

“Let him go.” Kyle steps out from the shadows revealing himself. 

“And who are you?” Dalvan’s fingers are already dancing over his pistol. 

“Someone you don’t want to push around. Let him go, he’ll give you your money and we can all be happy.” Kyle proposes. 

“Happy? Our boss won’t be satisfied with a merger 650 credits. Nah, what we’re aiming to do is more drastic.” Dalvan turns his blaster to Wilson, making no mistake in his intentions. Thinking fast, Kyle manages to shift Dalvan’s arm the opposite side so he’ll shoot at the wall. Dalvan didn’t know what happened or what caused the sudden dramatic shift in momentum. Kyle sprung into action and shot Dalvan and Norik. Not fatal wounds by any stretch, but enough to realize he wasn’t a pushover. 

“Y’all best be leaving.” He kicks away their weapons in case they didn’t want to accept the fight was over. They didn’t say a word as they scurried off like cockroaches in the daylight. 

“Are you okay?” Kyle picks up Wilson from the floor, dusting off the shards of glass sticking to his leather jacket. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Except those fools are going to come back and break my legs thanks to you!”

“If it wasn’t for me they’d put a hole in your head. So consider being crippled in upgrade.” Kyle chuckles, though Wilson wasn’t amused. “I’m going to take care of you. I promise. But right now I need you to help me with this.”

“Come on, let’s go. I have a speeder out back. You drive. I don’t feel so good.” Wilson holds his back, he searches for a cane to assist him. “Hope Mr. Moore won’t mind.”

“Mr. Moore? He’s still alive?” Kyle remembers Mr. Moore was his family’s neighbor since before they were in grade school. 

“He still owns the joint too. Rarely comes in anymore.”

“Sucks when that happens.” Knowing what Kyle was referring to Wilson grimly nods. 

“There’s a guy I know. His name is Teal. Specializes in finding ships like yours.”

“Why?” 

“He runs an underground reprocessing ring. Nobody purchases anything legally here. The vehicles are fresh off the truck and are extremely cheap. But if you miss one payment Teal is finding you and making you pay one way or another.”

“And you think this guy knows where my ship is?”

“Your friend seemed awfully concerned about a model that’s a dime a dozen. So either he’s hiding some serious spice in the under compartments or he snagged that beauty well below the market value. Only one place in the galaxy you could do that.” 

“A thrifty pirate. Ha! What a concept.”

They arrived at Teal’s compound. His men giving them the side eye. “They don’t look too happy about seeing us.”

“Just relax, Wilson. Keep it cool. I’ll handle it.”

An oversight man walks outside, looking none too pleased to see Wilson. “Wilson, what the Hell! You think you can push around my boys like that?”

“Of course not, sir.” Wilson cowers. “That wasn’t me it was-“

“Oh, your friend over there must be dumb as rocks if he thought there wasn’t going to be a problem. You’re one of the dumbest people in the galaxy coming here.”

A man snuck up on Kyle intending to slice his throat, instinctively he knocked his head back breaking the goon’s nose in the process. Kyle races behind Teal and holds him at gunpoint, his bicep crushing his windpipe. “One more step and I’ll blow his head off!” He yells. 

“Okay...” Teal coughs. “You proved your point. Let go and we’ll talk.”

“We’ll talk like this.” He retorts. “Call your dogs off.”

“Put them away! Put them away!” Teal croaks. After the goons turn their backs Kyle releases the hold. “You’re fast. All right, I’ll help you. But-“

There’s always a but.

“Your friend still owes me money. Do a job for me, I’ll consider us even.”

“Fine.” 

“There’s a shipment of luxury speeders destined for Naboo. It’s freighter is passing over here in the next hour. I want you to board that freighter and bring it here.”

“I do this, you help me find my ship.” He shows him the holographic image. “Okay, fine. But only because none of my own boys would do this for me. They’re too afraid of working outside of Songin territory. Cowards!” He berated them. 

“Come on, Wilson you might as well help me since this is me doing you a big favor.”

“Oh, come on Kyle you-“

“Let’s just get this over with so I can move on to the bigger fish I want to fry!” 

“I really hate being away from the store for this long.” Wilson bemoans.

“It’ll be fine. Look, Teal and you are cool as long as we do this for him.” He assures. “Let’s just finish this job.”

“I have a small ship we can take. It’s parked near the cantina in the Starfish Isle.”

“So you can drink and fly? Very smart.”

“Parking is cheap. Get off my back.” 

“I’m just busting your chops.” Kyle laughs.

“Oh, right.”

“What’s the matter with you. You’re very tense.”

“I wasn’t expecting this to be my day.”

“You mean beaten up and harassed by people you owe money to?” 

“I don’t owe anybody anything. Teal runs a protection racket and practically the entire neighborhood. Only place he doesn’t own is the pre-school at the edge.” 

“This Teal guy, how did he elbow his way to such power?” Kyle doesn’t remember Teal before he left. Songin was far from a decent place to reside, but one man didn’t have so much power.

“How else? He took out Songin’s brass in a rapid expansion movement. It all happened so fast. Teal runs the only crime syndicate with teeth. All the others are posers past their prime.”

“All bark, no bite?”

“Exactly.” 

“And it only took two-years.” Kyle shakes his head. 

“Whatever, none of that is going to change. Let’s just get to the freighter.”

The two waited for what must’ve been hours for the freighter to come by. Wilson contemplated that they were too late, or had the wrong date. Kyle preached patience since he didn’t know another way out of this mess. 

“How would the Jedi Order feel seeing you rub elbows with scum like Teal?” Wilson asks.

“Probably wouldn’t like it. I’m not doing it for a paycheck. I’m working.” He tells Wilson.

“Ah, so this is part of an undercover gig?”

“More or less.”

“Exciting!”

“If you say so.”

“What’s the matter?” Wilson senses the resentment in his friend’s voice.

“Nothing is.”

“Judging by those bags under your eyes I think a lot more than ‘nothing’ is bothering you.”

“I think I see the freighter, grab your gear.” Kyle hastened to fly alongside the freighter, ignoring the warnings over the loudspeaker to keep his distance. 

“You’re going need a mask?” Wilson asks.

“What for?”

“We’re about to rob what seems to be a straight laced businessman for unclear reasons. I don’t think the Jedi would like that.” 

“Right... you got one?”

“This is your lucky day!”

It went down exactly like in the movies. The bad guy sticks up the pilots, overtakes control of the freighter and jettisons the passengers in escape pods. They didn’t even have to fire a shot. It was all clean. 

“That was too easy!” Wilson laments, expecting more of a struggle.

“You worried?” 

“I wasn’t before. These things are more of a trial.” 

“Remember when Mr. Moore would send us to repossess some speeders first Teal? Not even an outdated, hunk of junk like the F-9 series could be easy to get.” 

“That’s my point!”

“Whatever. We gagged them and took away all their means of communication. That buys us more than enough time to stash this thing for Teal.”

(Scene break)

“Back already?” Teal was pleasantly surprised. “No muss?”

“Not even a fuss.” Kyle quipped. “You find the ship?” 

“I suppose a deals a deal.” He taps his wrist com-link, a hologram is shown. “Your ship is in the hands of the Bowen Clan. They operate down East in Plising.”

“That it?” Kyle believed Teal was holding out. 

“It’s in a lock up so you’ll have to figure out a way to get to it.” 

“I’ll settle for buying it back.” Kyle says out loud what he meant to keep to himself. 

“You have 2.5 million credits just laying around?” Teal laughs. “Or a state of the art counterfeit mint machine I don’t know about?” Not wanting to stand around and be ridiculed, Kyle left. 

“That was rough.” Wilson shook his head. “At least the ordeal is over.”

“For you it is, not for me.”

(Scene break)

Ahsoka never been to such a strange place before. So disconnected from the universe. Not a word about the civil war ravaging the galaxy, grinding everything to the numb. Songin seemed to have bigger concerns on its plate. The fliers and various other advertisements spoke of political organizing for various causes, such as health care and regarding the rights of labor. Padmé often took Ahsoka to watch Senate proceedings and rarely have those topics ever come up. 

Kyle told her to lay low, that he was close to finishing up around here. Somehow she found that hard to believe. She didn’t like how just because Kyle felt he was in his wheelhouse he adopted a condescending tone of superiority. 

Ahsoka wished she didn’t hear about Kyle’s grand plan. It was already too late to even talk him out of it. “You did work for Hondo?”

“I don’t even know how you found out. It doesn’t matter. I robbed from crooks, not the Boy Scouts.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ahsoka pesters. “We didn’t send you down there to be a criminal.”

“Hondo knows where Obi-Wan’s killers are and we need to get them before they do God knows what on Naboo. The ends justify the means, Ahsoka.” Kyle was growing frustrated and wanted nothing more than to end this transmission. 

“You know what? Fine, do what you want. Leave me out of it.” 

“That’s the plan. I’ll let you know how the deal goes down.” Blissfully the conversation came to an end. Before Ahsoka called, Kyle was about to reach out to Hondo. If the crazy codger didn’t hold up his end of the bargain, then Kyle wouldn’t do his part either. 

Teal already reached out to Bowen Clan and set up a transaction at the docks. Kyle needed the money. But first he wanted a location. 

“Kyle!” Hondo greets him like a long last friend. 

“Hello, Hondo.” 

“What, no ‘how are you’?” Hondo feigns being aggrieved.

“I’m a bit out of the loop.” Kyle comments dryly. 

“Haha terrific!” At this point Kyle gave up on the idea Hondo was still listening to him. 

“I found your ship. You said you had the funds to pay for it.”

“Glorious! I knew you’d do me proud. As a matter a fact, I do. It’s all bullocks, but it’ll work just as good.” 

“As long as they take it, that is.” 

“I’ll give you the briefcases and be sending you some of my men to make sure this deal goes off without an incident.”

“Insurance is always a good thing to have for these things. I’ll bring my own backup, thank you very much.”

“You misunderstand, the ‘hitch’ is to make sure you don’t get cute with me.” Hondo clarifies. 

“I can be endearing, maybe lovable. I wouldn’t describe myself as cute.”

“Bring whoever you want, I’ll just have my eyes on the proceedings.” 

“Hey, what about your side of the bargain?” 

“Huh? Oh, right!” Hondo snaps his fingers having remembered their agreement. “Doc Kidd and Wyatt Holliday are running an operation near Song Point. Word of advice kid, I wouldn’t even tangle with these guys.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. The deal is tomorrow.” Kyle hung up and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal and subsequent fallout as Ahsoka takes the lead in the mission.

  
Hondo sent his two men, named Clef and Ciprani. Kyle brought Sadie to watch over him, telling her to observe the meeting through the scope of her sniper rifle on a nearby roof. Only tricks Kyle anticipated was one tried by Hondo’s side. He knew very little about the Bowen Clan and thought little. They weren’t a known group during his first stint on Songin. Neighboring the ever warring Mandalore and the subsequent rise of Death Watch, it made sense for Songin to also sink into a splinter war, except instead of jockeying military juntas, it’s crime syndicates climbing over one another to claim the carcass of a political body. 

Everything Songin did was to emulate Mandalore, only with a little twist it seems. “But we don’t wear armor like they do!” he remembers the members of the various syndicates boasting while heavily intoxicated. Whoever the Bowen Clan is, Kyle believed they were not that different from what he grown accustomed to seeing. 

Neither of Hondo’s men really spoke when they met. Wilson tagged along as the driver, in case things got hairy. Initially protective of his friend, Kyle wanted Wilson far away from this deal. He insisted, saying he “had a bad feeling” about this whole thing. Repeated attempts to tell Wilson he was being paranoid went unheeded.

“So these people we’re meeting?” Wilson wanted a rundown. Mostly due to the silence adding to the tension, which caused him great internal distress. 

“The new bullies on the block, from what I’ve heard.” Kyle answers. “The guy we’re meeting is named Kent or Kenneth, or whatever. It starts with a K.” 

“Think you should know the name of the man you’re giving nearly $3 million to!” Wilson snaps. 

“We aren’t going to discuss the weather. We are going to do a brief exchange and I’ll fly the bird back to Hondo.”

“You’re going to fly it?” Clef protested. “You’re not touching Hondo’s property.”

“Until he gets it back it isn’t his.” He shoots back.

“You know, I heard good things about you kid. It’s a shame you don’t know when to shut up. I’m flying it and that’s that.” Clef was ready to snap Kyle’s neck to prove his point. Sensing the murderous sentiment, Kyle backed off. 

A Trandoshan met them, another one was behind him in a speeder. “They want a clean exchange. No small talk.” Ciprani reminds them. “What’s he doing?” He points to Wilson. 

“He’s our driver. Wilson, stay here and keep your head down. This’ll be a straight exchange.”

The three walk to the center of the platform for the exchange. “Got it?” The Trandoshan gestures up in the air at the ship. 

“The money?” He hisses. 

“Thirties and fifties... used.” Kyle replies.

“I think we have a deal my friends.” The Trandoshan laughs, then Hondo’s ship begins firing killing Clef and Ciprani, and the Trandoshan. Kyle ducks and rushes back to Wilson and barks at him to hightail it out of there. 

The drive back was surprisingly quiet. Not a speeder or aircraft in sight. It felt almost surreal to go from a near death experience to complete silence. Once back in town Wilson grew distraught. “I think I’m in the clear and then this mess comes to my doorstep!” 

“Calm down. Go inside and don’t call anyone.” Kyle instructed. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’ll stop by your place tomorrow and we can sort this stuff out. I’ll have to break the news to Hondo.”

“He’s not going to take it particularly well, I see.” 

“No. He’s not. He set this deal up, he should have known.” 

“I know Hondo isn’t going to see it like that.”

“Let’s just take some time to clear our heads.” 

Wilson got out and ran inside to his place. He kept the lights off and locked all the doors and barricaded it for good measure. 

“Freak.” Kyle rolled his eyes. 

Not too long after Kyle decided the ripping the bandaid right off approach was the correct one. He made the call to Hondo. Rather than wait for the unsettling conversation to come to him. 

The glee in Hondo’s voice was immeasurable. “So when can I expect the old girl back?” 

“Look, Hondo we were set up. The deal was an ambush. Clef and Cirprini are dead.”

For a moment Hondo went silent, soaking in the news. “You slimy, double-crossing-“

“Don’t think I set you up!” Kyle protested to a ranting Hondo. 

“You think you can get one over on me? The greatest pirate in the galaxy?”

“I don’t want your ship, Hondo. I’ve flown trash with better handling.” Kyle’s tongue and cheek response did little to calm the irritated pirate. 

“When I’m done with you you’ll wish I just shot you!”

“Accidents happen Hondo. You don’t trust me, then meet me wherever whenever and we’ll hash it out. See you later.” 

(Scene break)

“So the deal was an ambush?” Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she heard. Well, not really. They are pirates and criminals dealing amongst each other after all. Kyle was packing his things not eager to see how things play out. 

“What’s important is we have the location to Holliday’s hideout. We’ll go in, take them out-“

“Arrest them.” Ahsoka corrected. 

“‘Arrest’ and then get out of here.”

“Yeah, about that...”

“What?”

“Anakin and Depa were just deployed to Naboo to guard Padmé. We’ll be stuck here until they send a transport.” 

“What!” Kyle repeated. “How hard is it to send a transport?”

“The Republic is stretched thin. There’s an aircraft shortage.” She explained. 

Kyle was flabbergasted. “I never heard such a thing.”

“The Chancellor’s been warning about running out of resources for this war. That’s why he’s been pushing for absorbing planets like Songin into the Republic. For their materials. If you listened during those senate hearings Padmé took you to you’d probably know that.”

Kyle groans. “We’re Jedi, that political stuff shouldn’t affect us. Ah, whatever. Forget it. So what do we do now?”

“We’ll work out our plan of attack. Meet me tonight and we can discuss it.”  
Kyle looked at his room. It’s rather lavish and the view of the ocean is breathtaking. For all that he knows it’s foolish to stay in one place for too long considering the Bowen Clan and Hondo’s crew want his head on a pike. 

“How long do you want us to remain here, master?” Ahsoka hid her frustration better than Kyle. Anakin was just as on edge. The council changed their aims of the mission on a dime. 

“The council wants you and Kyle to observe and keep tabs on the Kidd and Holliday. Do not engage them!”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Kyle grilled the high ranking Jedi. 

“You have your connections here, they’ll know. Follow them, learn what they plan to do on Naboo and report it back to us.”

“So me and Ahsoka are working reconnaissance now? Sure, why not.”

“Don’t get snippy with me!” Anakin snapped. 

“Sorry, master.” Kyle sighs. He couldn’t help it. This whole thing seems so stupid and poorly thought out. 

“Kyle, hush!” Though he didn’t say anything out loud his mind was clear in voicing his apprehension. This time it was Ahsoka to remind him of his place. 

Afterwards the two brainstormed as what is the best course of action for them. “Lemme think... All right, I know a guy he used to work with Hondo a few years ago. Juan Felix, a retired colonel and arms dealer. Hondo trusted him to set up this deal.”

“The deal that went awry?” Ahsoka inquired. 

“Well, yes.”

“You don’t think Hondo will go after him first?”

“Ahsoka, Hondo is a two-bit wannabe. Juan is the real deal. If Hondo is smart he wouldn’t cross a real criminal who knows how to make money and has serious connections.” 

“Hondo doesn’t strike me as the cautious type.”

“Whatever, if he has a problem with me he’s free to confront me about it.”

“You’re just going to cause more trouble. There has to be another way. Don’t we know where Kidd and Holliday are?” 

“What are we going to do dress up like them? Juan can get us the information free of any risk.”

Ahsoka was skeptical, but open to the idea seeing as Kyle already made too big of an impression upon his return a low key approach would be wise here. “Fine. But on one condition, I do the talking. In fact, you stay here.”

“What?” 

“Hondo will be looking for you. Stay out of sight and out of mind for at least a day until he finds a new distraction.” She explains. Reluctantly, Kyle agreed. He was getting tired of constantly going anyway. 

“I’m here to speak with Mr. Juan Felix, we share a mutual friend.” Ahsoka converses with an assistant just outside the docks. A large yacht stands idle overlooking the horizon. A middle aged man sits comfortably in a lounge chair basking in the sunlight. 

“Are you the Jedi Kyle spoke of?” Ahsoka nods. “With all due respect, I was expecting someone of a higher rank.” 

“They sent new, instead.” 

“I guess they’re needed to conduct the war effort. Now, you’re searching for Doc Kidd and Wyatt Holliday?”

“We found them, but aren’t sure what to expect.” Ahsoka replies.

“Ah, yes. The Jedi are correct to assume those two do not operate alone. Even if caught their lackeys can carry out their orders. I recommend gutting the fish starting from the bottom. Their aims for Naboo are ambitious to say the least. But it goes beyond their budget. To compensate they’re doing jobs.”

“Maybe they are the ones who disrupted the deal for Hondo’s ship.” Ahsoka wondered. 

“I hold that as a strong possibility. Hondo’s ship is worth a great fortune. Since I have financial holdings on Naboo I will help you. In exchange, I want that ship.”

Ahsoka left the meeting internally wondering why everyone wanted a pirates ship so badly. Something had to be inside. Unlike Kyle, she wasn’t going to follow orders. “Something is wrong here. Very wrong.”

“You learn anything?” Kyle asks Ahsoka with a casual tone more appreciate for a parent greeting his child after school. 

“I learned Hondo’s ship a hot commodity and our two targets are likely behind your deal gone south.”

“I don’t know what it is with Hondo. Once you’re involved with him he’ll never leave you alone.”

“How did you even get mixed up with Hondo anyway? Weren’t you a-“

“I’m fully aware of my previous occupation!” He cuts her off. “But it didn’t pay well, so i needed to do something to get over the threshold.”

“Have you tried applying for a legitimate job?”

“Ahsoka, Songin is not a normal place. All the jobs are taken and pay extremely little. The only way a person like me could earn any semblance of a living was working for someone like Hondo.”

“What did you do for him?”

“We didn’t push spice or kill anyone that didn’t deserve it. I had my conditions and Hondo tested me on those. Every time I proved to him I wasn’t fooling around.” He answers pridefully. “It wasn’t an honest days work and I know my beginnings aren’t very Jedi-“ 

“Jedi is a noun, not an adjective.” Ahsoka corrects.

“Whatever! Point is: I did what I could to survive.”

“You’re never going to tell me what you really did, huh?” 

“No. I don’t do backstories.”

(Scene break)

Meanwhile back aboard the Brueckner, a name for the freighter Hondo settled for how he hated that name, the crew stood on pins and needles. Weeks of work down the drain and most importantly, not a nickel of profits. Truly a waste of all that effort. They gather outside their captain’s quarters waiting for him to leave, he’s remained inside for the better part of a couple days. While they surrounded him, no one called him out. 

Finally he left, appearing shocked at the gathering. “You can’t use my bathroom if that’s why your all here.” He sensed the tension and thought a joke would ease some of it. Nobody laughed, only scowled. “You boys don’t look happy. Anyone interested in breaking bread?”

“We would if we could afford it.” One person speaks up, hoping Hondo would grasp the concept. 

“I don’t understand.” Hondo’s slow wit causing groans. “Is it money that’s bothering you? Gentlemen, don’t you know they’ll be days when the treasure chest is a bit light?”

“It’s been more than days. It’s been weeks. Some of us haven’t seen pay in months.”

“The pirate life isn’t all loot and booty.” Hondo nervously chuckles. 

“You’re repeating yourself. We wanna know how you plan to pay us?”

“Look, we all know what’s on that ship: a ton of the rarest, most expensive artifact in the galaxy worth more than the finest speeder.”

“That’s what we’re breaking our backs over, a vehicle?” Everyone began to grow irate, believing their captain’s lost it.

“You think I’d pull out my beautiful hair for a speeder? No! If I had a hologram I’d show you all. The 052 OTG is the greatest racing vehicle the galaxy has ever seen. Only one exists and the black market would pay arms and legs to have it in their corner for races.”

“Give us a figure.” He says. 

“My estimates, $55 million.” The whole room whistles simultaneously. “I am not an honorable man, but I do not lie about stuff like this. So what do you guys say? Can you give your crazy captain your loyalty?” 

The crew exchange looks, while appearing unsure, they couldn’t resist that large of a payout.

It wasn’t wise of her to stand outside overlooking the city of Coruscant. Once the lights shined so bright in the skyline you barely could tell it was nightfall. “This city used to be so beautiful.” She becomes wistful of a bygone era, one not defined by ear and famine. When the nightlife of Coruscant was inspiring and the daytime had people going to work in professions besides the durasteel factories.

“I only wish I could see some life.” Senators usually are detached from the misery of the commoners. Padmé felt the pain of every single soul. She lost sleep, taste, and at times could not find the willingness to leave bed in the morning. The anxiety nearly crippling her. Nobody is in the room with her, other than a few guards standing watch outside. Probe droids surveying the skies to make sure an attempt on the senator’s life would be taken. 

“It isn’t safe to stand out in the open.” Anakin calls out. 

“I’m not afraid. Let them try.” Padmé’s eyes lingers on the city for a little longer before turning around to face Skywalker. Best to walk inside and shut the door to evade suspicion. Anakin played his cards close to the vest, never requesting to guard Padmé for the night. The chancellor ordered Skywalker to do it, explaining he felt the senator was in more danger than she let on. 

On the holonet news footage of the festivities on Naboo played on a loop. Padmé knew there are bigger fish to fry, but also wished to be there. “It’s more than a simple celebration. It’s a declaration of strength and bravery in the eyes of insurmountable odds. No matter how much fear C.I.S attempts to instill into us we will carry on.” She began to work herself up Ins fervor just at the sight of the show. Anakin needed to sooth her and knew the best way was with a shoulder rub and kiss on the neck. 

“You’re so tense, why don’t you rest.” 

“You know how to calm me down.” She smiles feeling his warm hand on her skin. He never touched her with his metallic arm and she’s been too nervous to ask why that is. Though she isn’t a Jedi she can sense he was insecure. 

“Your hand, it’s missing a finger.” She points to the robotic limb laying on the couch. 

“It’s a long story.” His tone turns turns darker, angst begins to overtake him as he prays Padmé doesn’t pursue the topic any further. “We has some trouble getting back here. I’ll get the hand repaired tomorrow.”

Padmé sighs. Feeling powerless to help and aware of his growing insecurity, she did not know how to broach this topic in a way that wouldn’t send him into his shell. 

“I’ve spoken to the council they still advise you remain here during the festival.” 

“Certainly that won’t be the case-“

“Padmé you need to listen, they’re trying to kill you. You’re a high ranking senator working to bring an end to a conflict not many want to see end.”

“I will not let fear dominate my life. I did it once and in my time away an army was created under my noise.” She remembers. “If you’re insisting I once again go into hiding I’ll gladly take death over shelter.”

Anakin wanted to take Padmé and tell her to snap out of it. To remind her he could not bear to live without her. But a cat got his tongue and he could only nod. Both of them are headstrong and unable to see from a different point of view very well. 

(Scene break)

“So what did you do for fun around here?” Ahsoka finally asked, having reached the limits of her boredom thanks to the self isolation.

“Most of it wasn’t legal, I don’t think the government’s come around on any of those activities.” Kyle replies dryly. “Me and my friends usually went to a diner not too far from here and drank milkshakes. Hmm... wonder if The Fresh Stake is still up.”

“What kind of name for a restaurant is The Fresh Stake?”

“What kind of name for a restaurant is Dexter Jettster?” Kyle curtly retorted, growing defensive despite himself not knowing why. 

Having grown tired of the constant dreariness of the environment, Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to depart for anywhere but here. A modest diner might as well have been a high end establishment packed to the brim with luxury. “How did you put up living here. It’s all so bland and repetitive.”

“You really don’t, you just happen to go on.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look around you. Everyone lives in fear of some two-bit gangster shooting them dead and all they’ll get for calling the cops is an overweight dude in a uniform shrugging.”

“What?” Ahsoka saw Kyle only went on a brief tangent and didn’t really answer her questions. 

“This place is an oligarchy, with a mix of anarchy. Gangs like Bowen, they’re a dime a dozen. Somebody always comes and knocks off the top dog soon enough.”

“Looks like those people has to be us.” Ahsoka says. 

“Heaven knows what will come after.” After a brief self reflection, Kyle spoke up again. “I saw we hit them soon and we hit them hard. Get this over with.”

“Just me and you?”

“I have some friends.”

“You mean the scrawny guy?” Ahsoka tries to remember.

“Wilson is scrawny but he has an arms rack that makes both sides of the Clone War jealous.”

“What good are they if he can’t lift them?” She couldn’t withhold the snark in the slightest.

“Shut up. Bottom line is he can help us take them down.”

“What about Hondo and the ship?” Ahsoka was only asking because the possible blowback from the ambush seemed imminent. 

“Hondo is an idiot and a coward. That’s his reputation here. Don’t worry.” 

“I know him as a careless numbskull.” She retorts, recounting her encounters with the pirate. 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. We have bigger things to worry about than some wanna be three-bit gangster who couldn’t even lace the boots of the two-bit gangsters polluting this planet.” 

Ahsoka was shocked at what was being said. “I’ve never heard you talk this way. What’s gotten into you?”

Calming down, Kyle breathes a couple times. “Let’s just do this and leave.” Kyle wasn’t a fan of his home. Seemingly bringing out the worst in him. “We know where they are. Let’s him them tonight.”


End file.
